


Bleeding Heart

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Koala is a worker in mental hospital. One day, a man named Akainu and several government agents visit the hospital and arrange with the hospital warden to have a young man institutionalized there.....permanently. Normally, Koala wouldn't do anything, but this is a special case. This young man is her crush's best friend. And so she won't let anything untoward happen to him, not while she is still breathing.





	1. Please, let us in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please worry about self for a change, rather than worrying about others.

Koala smiled at the photograph at her desk. Two young men were grinning at her. One was blonde, the other was black-haired. Sabo and Ace had always been close, and since Luffy's death, they have grown even closer. It was an 'accident' or so people said. But she knew very well who caused that 'accident'. The government wanted the one person they saw as a bearer of tainted blood to suffer, and they weren't above killing his loved ones to get to him. And they were right on the money too. She was able to pull one of them out of his depression with her love alone, but the other.....

The other had no one to love him, no one to ask about his health or how he was doing. Whenever people passed him on the streets, all he got were jeers. Koala and others had tried to ignore it the best they could, but over time, they just couldn't. They came up with a plan. They had no doubt that the government will use any tools at their disposal, so their group infiltrated various offices and institutions under governmental jurisdiction to try and gather information, so that when the time came, they'd be able to plan and execute a counterattack against all the forces gunning against him.

Ace and Lammy became office clerks in Public Safety Bureau. There was plenty of material one could swipe in the office.

Sabo found himself a place in Caesar Research labs, alongside Robin. The labs were rumored to have close ties with government, and were producing harmful things for them to use against their enemies.

Koala and Law scored themselves a job in government-sanctioned mental hospital.

She was broken out of her thoughts, when Law stepped in, nodding at her.

"The governmental workers are here." Law informed, before lowering his voice to a whisper "Akainu is with them. Just act casual."

Koala knew what this meant. They were already making their moves. She and Law watched as Akainu and four other men passed her office and headed upstairs.

"I have the reputation of making terrific coffee." Law handed her a mug "Follow them. If they get suspicious, tell them you are just bringing the warden his morning coffee."

Koala nodded

"I'll try to hack into the PSB database and remove his name and details from there. That way, they won't be able to find him." Law added

Koala nodded again and walked off, with the coffee pitcher in hand. As she neared the door, she heard the conversation inside.

-x-

"Mister Akainu!" the warden was on his feet in an instant "What can I do for you?"

"The usual. I want to extinguish that man's bloodline. It shouldn't be allowed to exist." Akainu growled "If we can successfully lock his child up, we'll succeed in erasing that bloodline completely. After all, no one would miss a madman."

Koala felt her blood run cold as she took several steps backwards, before she fled downstairs. Law was waiting for her. She told him what she'd heard. He smirked.

"Good. Then all that's needed is for you and me to disappear and take this information to our grave with us." Law smirked, holding a syringe with some sort of liquid "It will put us in stasis for three days, and afterwards, we'll be free to do as we please with the information you just heard."

Both Koala and Law contacted the rest of their information chain. They all agreed with the idea. Koala and Law would fall unconscious on the pavement, and Ace and Lammy would come by later to transport them to the secret hiding place only those in the group knew about.

-x-

Koala and Law woke up in their house in the mountains. Sabo, Robin, Lammy and Ace were there.

"So do you have information?" Sabo asked "I have the information that there is a new drug in circulation that can make the consumer insane."

"Then that's probably what they are gonna use." Koala remarked "A Government agent, Akainu, and our boss, Marshall D. Teach, have everything planned."

"They are gonna force-feed you that drug." Law's eyes turned to Ace "Then they'll use that as an excuse to lock you up. They won't stand for Gol bloodline existing in this world longer than it should. I took liberty of erasing all the data about you from the systems, to keep them from tracking you down, but they probably have back-ups."

"But we won't let them have their way." Sabo looked up "I am a scientist, and I can make an antidote for that drug easily. So please, let us in."

"I don't know." Ace sighed "They already killed Luffy to dishearten me. I don't want the rest of you dying as well."

"We can hold our own." Sabo's gaze was intense "Worry about yourself for a change, instead of other people."

"Don't rush him." Koala interrupted "He needs time to get rid of self-loathing, and we'll help him get there, one step at a time."

"After all, you saved me from my own demons." Robin looked up from the book she was reading "Please, let me do the same for you."

-x-

"So we're gonna find him and then lock him up?" Lafitte had an excited gleam in his eyes

"No, I am afraid that Akainu and others will do the exciting part." Teach answered with a pout "So all that will be left for us is boring stuff."

"I don't think watching that little demon scream and cry in despair is boring." Shiryu licked his lips 

"The scientific department has sent this drug to us via mail." Jesus Burgess lifted up a small container "All we have to do is stuff this down his throat, then he'll be more insane than a moon ox!"

All four of them burst out laughing, and two newest employees, Catarina Devon and Sanjuan Wolf, joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do something like this for a long time.


	2. The hunt is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on the hunt, but they will never get what they want. We'll make sure of it.

**-1st person POV-**

****

It was three days later that the six of them descended from the mountain and into the nearby city. They were here to purchase a vehicle that they would use to get away, along with few other things.

"I am in charge of purchasing a vehicle." Sabo said 

"I and Robin will get the technological devices." Lammy said 

"I and Koala will deal with scientific purchases." Law smirked 

"What about me?" I looked at everyone "What do I do?" 

"You are with me." Sabo smiled 

And so everyone split up to do their assigned tasks. I walked behind Sabo in silence, my hands resting against the back of my head. We made our way to cars' dealer shop, and Sabo began browsing, observing various cars. I saw it as my chance to get away, to get as far as possible from them. This was my burden, my problem. They didn't need to get involved for the sake of someone like me. 

But Sabo's gaze fell on me. With super speed, he reached my side in an instant. 

"Why are you so insistent on shouldering everything alone?" Sabo gave me a look of hurt "They want you locked up for eternity, and you're not strong enough to fight something like this on your own." 

"Koala is your friend." I pointed out "Law, Lammy, and Robin are Luffy's friends. None of them want to do it for me, they're doing it for the two of you." 

"You are a fool if you really believe that." Sabo turned around "Or maybe you lapsed back into your self-hatred after Luffy's death? If that's the case, then we'll have to make it disappear all over again." 

"You know that this was this goal from the beginning." I pointed out "They killed Luffy to make me suffer. They will do the same to all of you if they could." 

="So you're shutting us out so we won't get killed?" Sabo snorted "Well. if they want to get rid of all of us to make you suffer more, they're welcome to try. We won't go down so easily, and we won't let you fall so easily either. Like I said earlier, let us in. Rely on us for once, and worry about yourself rather than about us for a change." 

****

**-3rd person POV-**

The van drove as Law approached Ace and injected him with an instant sleeping agent, catching him as he slumped down into his arms and placing him on a makeshift bed nearby. They couldn't afford the luxury of an actual bed, because that meant staying in one place for a longer period of time, which increased the chances of Akainu and his underlings finding them.

"Now that he is out of it, mind telling me what happened during your little errand?" Law asked

"The usual. He wanted us to stay out of it, so I told him that we will not." Sabo shrugged "He was lapsing back into that state, and I set him straight."

"Speaking of which." Koala pulled a bracelet out of her bag and clasped it around Ace's arm "This is an anti-tracker device. It hides whoever wears it from government by jamming governmental tracker devices."

"I'll check if there are any news about the governmental strategy in my laptop." Sabo made his way to the main room

There was a strange man waiting for him there. He was rummaging through the records.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sabo demanded

"As for who I am, name's Lafitte." the man introduced himself "As for why I am here, it's for your protectorate."

Lafitte held up a bottle and a syringe

"You see, Akainu and others were too slow, or you were too crafty." Lafitte continued "Either way, I've gotten bored, so our little game ends here. All I have to do is inject this drug into him, and then we'll have an excuse to lock him up."

By now, Lammy, Law, Koala and Robin joined the party and stood beside Sabo

"We aren't letting you touch him." all of them declared at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AMV I've made to go with this fanfiction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiO0LCFrZ7c


End file.
